


Oh To be Gay in the Gay Brigade

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Frieddoughart, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Gyms, Happy Ending, Homoerotic Homophobia, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Threesome - M/M/M, Undercover, excessive cum, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: An idea inspired by the uh (Alleged) Newport Sex Scandal???? I'd Like to thank Podcast "The Dollop" for bringing this alleged? hotness to my attention. I loved the idea and wanted to write something for it and now’s my chance!!Under the commands of Special Officer Bando, Poochy goes undercover to flush out suspected gays.
Kudos: 4





	Oh To be Gay in the Gay Brigade

A Birthday present For Frieddough @ 

https://twitter.com/frieddoughart 

Oh to be Gay in the Gay Brigade 

An idea inspired by the uh (Alleged) Newport Sex Scandal???? I'd Like to thank Podcast "The Dollop" for bringing this alleged? hotness to my attention. I loved the idea and wanted to write something for it and now’s my chance!!

Under the commands of Special Officer Bando, Poochy goes undercover to flush out suspected gays. 

There’s a flyer on the telephone pole.

_Volunteers needed for undercover work! Are you a good looking honest reliable man wanting to serve your country? Are you between the ages of 18 and 25? No prior experience is required, indeed a lack of experience is preferred. You may be put in embarrassing situations; this line of work is of a nasty nature._

_If you are a brave man come down to the old sheriff’s office on 6Am Saturday morning._

The flyer is taken and turned over.

On the back, it reads as such:

_Hello fellow straight man, if you appear to be handsome, young and trustworthy heed this message. I need good honest men like you to go undercover in hostile gay territory. I warn you that you may be put in embarrassing situations, this type of righteous work is of a nasty nature. If you are undeterred come to the sheriff’s office at 6Am where I will give you and the other honest men a more in-depth talk about this righteous opportunity. Take this flyer this with you._

“Oh, my this looks like a once in a lifetime opportunity.” A young man exclaims taking the flyer. 

Saturday Morning 6:00am. 

That same young twenty year old is on time and dressed in form flattering attire. 

He walks into the police station, having never been in one before he glances about. He quickly finds signs that point him in the right direction, to the interrogation rooms, where there are a fellow young lads already there. 

He waves to the other two members and they wave back before motioning to the open door. 

“Psst.” One of the boys, a young buff blue haired male with darker skin whispers. “Play dumb and innocent and he’ll give ya an intense demonstration. Good luck.” 

“Uh okay, demonstration of what?” 

The boy didn’t say anything else just motions him off. 

Inside the interrogation room is a big slightly tanned man with red hair. He has a short but burly pony tail and beard from side burns to chin that arches over his lips. He’s clearly in his later 40’s and in great shape in general and for his age. The older man is in a light brown button up shirt, the top button is unbuttoned showing his broad and hairy chest. There’s a badge on his black panted hips, to the left and a gun holster on the right. Who can pay attention to those details when there’s a sag in the front which could only be due the size of his patriotic masculinity. Whether the black pants cling tight to his thick legs because they’re just that well-muscled or because his crotch has left so little room left is unclear, by appearances alone it looks like it could be both. Lastly, and oddly this hunk of elder years wears a cowboy hat and not a police cap. The younger man doesn’t question it, he’s too busy staring at that bulge, never in his life has he seen such a thing take place.

The older man clears his throat, catching the boy in the act but is not upset, he knows he’s a lot to take in at first glance. 

Hastily, the young man shows the flyer and the previously silent man smiles. 

“Glad to see another young man not afraid to defend his home land. I am special agent uh special Officer Bando, it’s nice to meet you.” Bando says after taking a glance at his own badge. He then looks over the flyer, placing it on the table when he’s finished. Poochy jolts in his seat, looking at those muscles move underneath his shirt. 

“P-Poochy, sir.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Poochy, and you will address me as sir, which you already have. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” 

“Y-yes sir.” 

“I like that but this line of work as you’ve read in the flyer can be...embarrassing and of a nasty deplorable nature.” 

“What do you mean by ‘embarrassing’, sir?”-Poochy asks looking up into the red eyes of the bearded officer, regaining some form of backbone for his voice. 

“Forgive me for the words I’m about to say but there is no other way to say them. I mean to say that you may have to get your cock, your instrument, sucked, and you may have to suck cock, the instrument of another man, be put into your mouth. Unfortunately, it might not end there. Those diabolical queers may want you to brown them, to screw them in the rectum or to brown you, screw you in yours. The most important part of this is to not take the lead, to have them do all of the work which is why anyone or pair of options I have just spoken about might occur but you will not be liable. Any other questions?”

“I-I still don’t understand.” Poochy lies, remembering what that boy said about playing dumb. 

“I see you have been blessed with a wonderfully pure straight life free of such sin. Unfortunately to know things like this that can and will often happen to you, I’ll have to put you through it. If you have the nerve to carry on, undress.” 

“0h? Okay sir.” Poochy takes off his top, trying to contain his uttermost glee. After pulling it over his head, he sees Bando approach him, he puts a hand to his stomach. 

“Do you play sports?” Bando says rubbing his large hand over well-maintained abs. 

“I like to swim, sir.” 

“Keep it up boy, it suits you well.”

“Thank you, sir. Might I say that you too are in great shape.” 

“Yes, years of hard work in the army, pants too, boy.” 

“Oh right, yes sir.” 

“You are a good boy.” Bando states watching Poochy unfasten his shorts with no reframe.

“Thank you, sir.” The youth smiles as he kicks off his shorts. 

“Now that I have you like this I would like to inspect you.” Bando says walking around Poochy, putting his hands on his shoulders, gliding his hands down his arms. Hid hands go back up then in-between Poochy’s arm then up Poochy’s torso to cup his chest. Poochy holds back a moan as Bando squeezes and rubs his chest. “Yes, you are a fine boy. Lift your arms.” Bando orders and Poochy raises his hands above his head. Bando takes in Poochy’s scent from his hair down his neck to his armpits and further still. Bando squats down. In one clean motion, he yanks Poochy’s drawers to the floor. Firm cheeks are grabbed, squeezed and separated. 

“Tight.” Bando says looking at the pink slightly haired hole. He ran over the wink with his finger several times, up and down and even circling the rim. 

“Ah! Oh! T-Thanks, I was a little worried that my previous inspections from my swim coaches would have negatively impacted this one.” Poochy says with a sunny disposition. 

“Nonsense, I wouldn’t count that against you lad. Now, let’s see just how tight you are.” Bando presses a finger inside Poochy, who jolts and can’t help clenching on the digit. “Take a breath, boy.” Bando demands, pushing his finger inside and out, making Poochy grunt lightly. “I said take a breath.” Bando states strictly.

The officer puts his hand on the volunteer’s back and pushes against it. Poochy is bent over as his hole is exited. Bando stands up and bends the boy over properly, his body now over the table. 

Apparently ‘take a breath’ was his only head’s up as Poochy hears Bando’s pants fall to the floor. Bando spits in the chamber and on his pecker before applying the utensil to Poochy’s virginity.

Bando has a hand lifting his shirt and his other focused at the task at hand. Bando grunts trying to push himself inside. Frustrated Bando grabs Poochy’s hips and forces his cock in. The boy trembles with a holler. 

“Quiet, men don’t scream, didn’t your father teach you that? Besides gays won’t care so there’s no point to it, this is what a gay will do so get used to it or get out...when I’m done with this demonstration.” Bando states coldly, continuing to push his pecker. 

“I-I’m okay Sir...ooof...your instrument is large...” Poochy gasps as it presses onward, stretching his hole wide open. He clenches his eyes and teeth, his hips are grabbed and pulled back. He’s never been fucked before, it was just something he always wanted to happen and now it is. 

Poochy couldn’t even claw at the table as his arms were suddenly grabbed and pulled back, Bando using them while he wrecks his not so tiny entrance. Bando grunts, throwing his hips into each thrust, his skin slaps roughly against Poochy’s, there’s no mercy as no gay would give such a cute boy any, least that’s his reasoning. Poochy is fastened tighter than a girdle on Bando’s cock, which stretches out his lithe stomach. The indented bulge rubs against the cold steel table but it bothers not the Officer. The young lad takes what’s given to him in gasping grace. Such domination though cruel and unusual is quite thrilling and exciting. Poochy won’t voice the few thoughts he’s able to think other than ‘it’s so big’ and ‘I feel it in my stomach’.

Poochy’s arms are released, which fall on the table and he is pulled out of, leaving a gaping hole seeping out a stream of pre. 

“You’ve done well now, on your knees boy, suck me.” Bando states with his arms crossed over his clothed chest and his hard hairy cock, throbbing in the still air. Poochy pants, forcing himself to move his aching back side to get on his knees. Poochy sits on his knees having his hands in-between his legs, hoping Bando hasn’t noticed his stirred pecker. Now face to face with it, Poochy can’t believe he took all of it and on his first try. His heart skips a beat when it hits him that he now has to put that thing in his mouth. 

Poochy opens his mouth and cranes his head back to take in the uncut tool, dripping with seed. Poochy fits half of the head in his mouth before there’s resistance. Poochy pulls back with a gasp, he takes in deep breathes but his hair is grabbed. Poochy is forced to suck the head once more, hair gripped tight in one hand as the other quickly holds the back of head. Poochy’s eyes quiver in lustful fear, he sees Bando widen his stance and bend his knees. The younger man looks up to Bando, seeing a row of intense abs and above that, the bottom of his pecs stretching his shirt. Poochy lets out a whimper but Bando just leans over him, stern expression not faltering in the slightest.

With a snap of his powerful hips and mighty tug from built arms, Bando lodges his length in Poochy. The boy’s eyes water and he can’t stop himself from bracing himself on Bando’s triceps. Bando manages to fit in another full inch before flooding the poor boy with his liquid pride. 

Tears from passionate intensity stream down Poochy’s face while another passionate fluid pours into his stomach. 

“Swallow it, boy, swallow all of it.” Bando exclaims. Poochy tries to pace his large gulps but the semen keeps flowing, easily replacing whatever was lost. Cum slides down the sides of his mouth. This angers the officer so he makes his dumb little recruit deep throat his cock. Poochy shuts his eyes right now that his throat is overfilled and his stomach is getting g pumped full. 

With a new fresh internal paint job, Poochy is pulled off of the throbbing and softening member. Strings of saliva and sperm connect the young man to the dirty deed. Poochy’s mouth hangs open taking in, giving out raspy gasps. 

“This and worse is what you will have to endure for your country if you can’t manage that, I suggest you leave and forget about this...brigade.” Band states shaking off his flaccid cock, most likely admiring his teaching skills. 

“I...I’m okay....I...I would...I can take it...” Poochy says using what little brain cells he has remaining.

“You sure there boy? There’s no backing out of it half way through.” Bando holds his slick cock eyeing Poochy’s panting dirtied form up and down.

“I...I understand sir...thank you for this opportunity...I think...I think I’ll like doing this from now on...”

“Yes...serving one’s country fills one to the brim with purpose, not everyone can handle that weight on their shoulders. Some cry and whine others run back to mommy but I had a good feeling about you...my fellow straight man.” Bando rubs Poochy’s cheek, the boy smiles at the touch. 

“...th-thank you...”

“Clean yourself up and join the others, there’s no need to speak of this to anyone.” 

“...ye-yes sir...”

The two compose themselves, Poochy quickly dresses himself and respectfully leaves the professional officer to himself. 

Poochy recovers in the hallway with the other boys that have already been there and a few new ones that have joined during his examination. He’s mostly quiet, not that he doesn’t want to talk it’s just the aching soreness and fullness he’s feeling deters his normal talkative qualities. 

He’s a bit popular though as the boys sit around asking him questions. They ask about his shiny lips and chin, inquire about ruffled clothes, voice interest in his oddly round belly and of course bring his erection to light. Poochy, not wanting to betray Brando’s wishes while also wanting to be honest, Poochy told them what he was told to do. He played dumb. 

Over the next two hours more and more boys arrive and have private inspections with the big man. They are all informed about playing dumb and each one walks out flustered blushing with faces covered in slick and rounded bellies. 

When it’s 9Am, Bando comes out and gathers everyone in the main work area. A line of young attractive healthy full men stood shoulder to shoulder.

“I thank you all for volunteering your time to come and serve your country. I need men like you to deal with the gays that have infested our great city. We must flush them out and arrest them. The how is simple, gays love young handsome men, they can’t resist ‘em. To catch them you may have to let them love you up as much you can bare.” Bando looks over his charges, seeing their reliability beings smile to his face and a tent to his pants. 

Special Officer Bando is a red head with big muscles, a bead and a small pony tail hair style. The one named Poochy glances around and happily finds that he wasn’t the only boy with an erection. All of the other boys there had engorged pricks in their britches. The subject matter at hand is one culprit for their predicament however the older gentleman strutting back and forth before their eyes is definitely the other. 

“Ahem, even after receiving such troubling information I see none of you have left after in fact I see that a number of you are all eager to protect our fine city. Good, that means you are all willing to do anything for our nation, even the unspeakable. I’ll make this short so you recruits can do your due diligence. You will be going undercover in areas I speculate have gays in them, be mindful not to let them know that you’re an undercover agent. Do not worry about expenses, this is a government mission, whatever you need to bewitch and confirm your gay will be provided to you as swiftly as possible just ask. Keep track of all the names of these degenerates and what happens between them and you. Any questions?” 

“Mister Officer sir?”-Another one of the volunteers speaks up with a raised man.

“Yes? Erm, Poochy?” 

“I believe there might be gays in this gym my bus goes by when I go to school, can I check it out?” 

“Yes, you may, if you have a hunch follow it. Do you need money for gym clothes, towels and stuff of the sort?” 

“I suppose so Uh yes sir.” 

“Here’s a hundred dollars that should cover your needs for now.” 

“Wow! Thanks! A hundred dollars...” 

“Better take two hundred just to be safe.”

“Good golly! Two whole big ones!” 

“Now, before you leave fill out this paper of basic yet important information, like your mailing address mine will also be listed so keep that part with you. This paper will also help shield you if you get arrested for some odd reason. Upon completion of it, you’ll receive money and your location. 

Before dark, if possible return here to turn in or write up what you did. After today send your letters in by mail detailing your daily progress, understood? I’ll be sending weekly checks to cover what you need you may also come and pick them up every Friday but not here come to my home address.” 

“Yes, sir.” The various men say unanimously.

“Sir, Bando Sir?”-A meek voice separates itself from the others.

“Yes Poochy?”

“May I reiterate our duties for those that may be confused?” 

“Yes, you may.” 

“Ahem, we are to and please excuse my language my brothers, we are to suck and fuck other men without fear of being prosecuted, is that part correct?” 

“Yes, you are all under my command. You will not be put in jail nor prison. You are undercover agents.” 

“We also have to turn in letters of our discoveries upon which we will receive paychecks of a sort.” 

“Right you are my boy, and I see you are catching on. Now before you start you all will participate in several photographs. Now, all of you strip, arms at around your brothers' hips.” Bando instructs watching the boys get stark naked. Then and only then does he go get the camera which he sets up and mans. “Look forward gentlemen and no blinking, and most importantly do not cover yourselves or your brothers. 3. 2. 1.”

Poof. Flash. 

A Bando takes the printed picture and waves in the air before looking at it. “Ah good good, erm. Ahem, now, get dressed and be on your way. You’re free to get blown, I mean make your country proud men. Now, does anyone else needs money?” 

Soon after all that, Poochy walks down the street with two hundred dollars, two hundred! He’s never seen such money being thrown around so generously. 

This beaming boy, named Poochy is a young fit college student. He has blue hair with thick yellow dipped bangs as well as a yellow dipped ‘tail’ down the back of his head. It sways back and forth with his body.

This special youth has a birth mark over his right eye in the shape of a gold star, it matches his bright yellow eyes. 

He’s an adorable energetic young man who was not expecting this. 

His father, always wanted him to serve his country though his mother was adamant about him ever joining the military so this way he could make his daddy proud while keeping mother happy. 

Poochy hustles and bustles his way to the Juggernaut Gym, for all those who think that being buff is just not enough. 

Poochy comes to the glass doors of the gym, he enters and goes straight to the receptionist. 

“Hello, I can I help you?” The fellow young man asks. 

“Umm well I’ve always wanted to come in here-“

“Oh, we have a special offer for all first timers. You get a half hour with one of our personal trainers, let me see who’s available right now....one moment please and....Ah ha oh you lucky dog, Wigory is currently available, he’s a sweet peach that one, I’ll call him down.” The receptionist picks up the desk phone.

“Oh cool, oh but I don’t have any gym clothes.” Poochy exclaims. 

“No worries, if you like your first time we have a store on the second floor you can buy from- Ah yes, Wigory, can you come to the front desk please, Wigory front desk please. He shouldn’t be more than a few moments.” 

Poochy waits idly by, standing just slightly to the side of the receptionist. He teeters back and forth on his heels. His blue hair with thick yellow dipped bangs sway back and forth with his body. The small ‘tail’ of hair down the back of his head is also yellow. 

Poochy has a birth mark over his right eye in the shape of a gold star, it matches his bright yellow eyes. 

“Oh Wigory, glad you got here so fast.” 

At the receptionist’s words, Poochy focuses on the new man in the room. Poochy mouth falls open and his eyes go wide. 

“Howdy there.” The man known as Wigory joyously greets Poochy with the addition of a hand wave. Wigory is a massive man with big beautifully toned muscles that his pure green short sleeve tee stretches over. He’s a bright blonde with a tuff of it sticking out the front of his trainer’s cap and with some trailing down the back of his neck as well.

Wigory’s large arms are hairy as are his legs but it’s well kept, there be a fine line of hairs sprouting from honed chest too. 

Wigory, in addition to his green shirt and gym cap is in beige shorts, which hold or least try to hold not just those meaty legs but his firm backside and sizeable member, which sags the front of the shorts. On his feet are simple but big running shoes and on his hands a green fingerless gloves. He dawns his gym ID around his neck, it’s his name, his position and the gym’s logo mascot of a purple cartoon bomb with the gym cap with white eyes. 

Poochy leans his head upwards to see the most muscular man he has ever seen, possibly being twice as wide as Bando.

Poochy’s in a cut sleeve blue top, holding the gold rim of what were once sleeves. His shirt houses a gold star on it. His blue pants begin housing an erection. Poochy’s blue socked feet lay flat in their yellow shoes, his body rigid. 

“Have fun, Wigory is our top trainer and it’s not hard to see why, he’s a doll.” The receptionist says smiling wide, making Wigory do the same.

“Aw shucks, now you’ve gone and made me blush. Oh, young man would you please follow me? And mind telling me your name?” Wigory motions Poochy to follow and he did so, getting the perfect view of Wigory’s ripped back muscles and his big round taught caboose. 

“P-Poochy.” The boy exclaims dreamily.

“Well it’s delightful meeting you, Poochy. We’re going to the lockers so you can change out of your street clothes, alright? You don’t mind working out in your underwear, do you?” 

“Not at all sir.” 

“Wonderful, if you did we’d just get a pair of shorts from our store, so it’s not a problem. And by all means no need to be so formal, my friend, Wigory is just fine by me.” Wigory takes Poochy upstairs where they can see people pumping iron with the various equipment provided, to their right is a wall. Along the wall is the bathroom and further down is the locker room. To their immediate left is the shop which has a door entrance and a large open space for a window. Poochy follows the hypnotic Wigory to the locker rooms. 

“Here we have open showers and to the right-” Wigory motions to his right and the showers can be seen between the locker rows. “The big boss has been thinking of putting in a steam room but I don’t know if he’s gonna do it or not. So, Poochy why don’t you tell me about yourself?” Wigory says coming to the back row lockers and opening on of them. 

“Well I’m a college student, I want to become an astrologist.” Poochy takes off his shirt and puts it in the opened locker which is of a square shape. Wigory nods and quickly notes that Poochy has fine body on him, with detailed muscles here and there. 

“My boy, you have quite a body for someone so young.” 

“Oh, yes well thank you, sir. I swam a lot when I was younger and still try to keep it up whenever I can.“ Poochy says taking a seat on the wooden bench to take off his shoes. 

“How often do you swim?”

“I try to swim at least twice a week at the city pool.” Poochy sets his shoes down and begins shedding his pants. 

“It suits you mighty fine.” 

“Thank you, I must say you look mighty fine too.” Poochy puts his shoes back on.

“That’s awfully kind of you to say so. I’ve worked here for ten years before that I worked as a personal gardener landscaper and was even a construction worker for 5 years. So, if I didn’t have some form of body, I’d be mighty upset.” Chuckles the big blonde. “All set? I’ll lock your locker until we come back okay?”

“Sure.” Poochy says with a thumbs up and a smile. Wigory locks the locker with Poochy’s stuff inside then take the blue haired man to the gym floor. 

“Let’s start you out with some stretches to warm you up.” 

Poochy nods and begins mimicking what Wigory does. 

“How am I doing? Is my form ok?” Poochy says admiring the muscles on the man before him while trying to keep his goal in mind.

“You’re doing great!” 

“I don’t think I’m doing as good as you are though, can you help with that?” 

“Oh, a little perfectionist I see? Alright, let’s see what could use adjustments.” Wigory walks behind Poochy, putting his hands on the younger smaller male. Poochy smiles and moves his hips backwards, rubbing himself on Wigory’s crotch. Poochy begins to blush, feeling the size of Wigory’s groin against his toned buttocks. Poochy feels Wigory push gently against him so he bursts out in a full blush. To test the situation, Poochy presses himself against the bulge and wiggles against it.

”Oh! My my, seems like you might need a more personal lesson, would you mind accompanying me to a more private section?” 

“Not at all.” Poochy exclaims following Wigory to go a backroom with weights and mats and very few people. 

“Can you show me how you do sit ups?” Wigory says walking over to a floor mat. 

“Sure!” Poochy happily agrees, keeping Wigory smiling. Poochy gets on his back and starts a set of push-ups. Very early on Wigory stands above the smaller male, who pauses the moment he does. 

The size of all those muscles, those curves, those grooves, the mounds of flesh couldn’t be more clearer or any more within reach. His eyes barely get passed the girthy length packed into those tiny tiny short shorts to witness that robust bosom filling the tank top and above it all is that charming heart melting smile. Poochy is too shocked with joy to move not that it bothers Wigory. 

“Enjoying yourself?” 

“O-Oh yes.” 

“Care for a bit more intense warm up?”

“Golly, I do! Oh, but I’m not uh I prefer not to take the lead if that makes sense.” 

“Oh, then allow me.” Wigory says, sliding the leg of his pants to the side, his size flopping out. Here Poochy thought he couldn’t be any more surprised yet now he’s stuck in place, jaw dropped. His open jaw is put to good use thanks to Wigory. The big blonde squats down, cock limp over Poochy’s face. Wigory holds his member with one hand. He guides his tip into the open hole, widening it. 

Wigory pulls back when Poochy’s head jerks upwards, he lets the boy cough and gather his breath before starting again. 

“You’re doing great, don’t forget to breathe.” Wigory encourages, getting an enthusiastic nod from Poochy. “Good lad, now I’m going to go a bit deeper, alright?” 

Poochy nods again and watches Wigory lower closer to his face, feeling his throat widen all the way down to his stomach. Eyes wide in lust filled astonishment, Poochy’s face gets smacked by big hairy balls. Though they quickly ascend, taking the length with it Poochy still holds a shocked expression. Wigory places his hands on his slightly bended knees, looking down at his trainee. “How was that my boy, not too bad hm?” 

Poochy arches his back gasping for air, not losing his blush but gaining an erection. Poochy coughs turning his head to the side. It lasts for a hand fill of moments but when it passes Poochy lays back on his back with bended knees. “You’re a natural my boy, now I promised you an intense work out, are you ready for it, or would you like another warm up set?”

Poochy didn’t reply verbally, in haste he opened his mouth as wide as he could. 

“Oh shucks, you’ll make my heart swoon are you really having so much fun with lil 'ol me?” Blushes Wigory, scratching the back of his head with a shy smile upon seeing Poochy’s readiness.

“Uhuh aahh.” Poochy says without closing his mouth.

“Well then I mustn’t disappoint.” Wigory reinserted himself, rocking his hips back and forth. He squats down placing a hand on a bended knee. “Ready for more my friend?” 

“Mmhm!” 

“Okay take a deep breath...here we go.” Wigory gently takes hold of the back of Poochy’s head. Poochy is guided down the full length, his lips kiss the hairy base. 

“Unnf, yes that’s very good Poochy, feels so good. Are you alright?” Wigory bites his bottom lips sliding Poochy off. 

Despite his coughs Poochy nods and exclaims: “Yes sir...I’m quite alright... maybe even better than alright...”

“Oh mercy, then let’s continue.” Wigory flusters which only gets worse when Poochy helps himself to his cock. The big blonde man moans, fingers flexing in the air as Poochy tries his hand at the new workout routine. “Oooh yes, my boy that’s the ticket, just like that, oh Oh OH! Here it comes! Brace yourself my boy.” Wigory spatters his seed all over Poochy’s guts. The boy gulps it down and should finds himself holding his growing gut, groaning amidst his gulps. Panting hard Wigory pulls out, a few stray loads fly hitting Poochy in the face, hair and chest. “Ahhh Thank you for that my boy. OH! Good heavens I’ve made quite the mess, oh forgive me it’s been a while, I’ll get you some towels alright. My apologies.” Wigory exclaims embarrassed, he quickly gets dressed and goes to get things to clean up Poochy. 

“Golly...” Poochy leans back and uses a finger to wipe his cheek. Poochy tastes Wigory, not having a chance too during the cum shower. 

Poochy’s Report:

I went to the local Gym and met with this gentle giant who at first was going to help me work out but I rubbed myself against his privates, I hope that is okay, and he took me to the alley way beside the building. He had me suck him off, when I said I prefer not to take the lead. His penis was quite large but I wasn’t scared! 

I did choke a lot on it but he was very kind, he has a great smile which I see lots of while he slides his penis down my throat. 

Then he had an emission and it was very messy! I was covered it in! He helped clean me up in the showers so that was nice of him but I can still feel him in my stomach.

I can’t believe this is happening to me and so easily too! How exciting this is! He said he wanted me back tomorrow, so I’ll see what else I can uncover. 

Ps. Oh his name was Wigory I almost forgot to add it in all the excitement.

End of Report.

Poochy returns to the Gym, going to the receptionist. 

“Oh, I’m glad to see you back, Wigory talked about you, he seemed very happy after your session. Unfortunately, he’s busy with someone right now but he recommended a very special trainer. Give me a moment please.”

Poochy walks around idly with his hands behind his back, whistling. A few moments later he hears a new strong voice.

“Hello, you must be Poochy.” Poochy turns to see who’s taking, his eyes shimmer in delight at the massive dark skinned male with short white hair. To Poochy’s surprise this man is even bigger than Wigory like a whole head at least. Henry wears a purple tank top with thin straps and a golden fist on it. Just below the tank is a pair of shorts that are stretched low due to Henry’s enormous package. Upon seeing that, Poochy can’t take his eyes off of the exposed parts, the base of Henry’s cock is clearly fitted lightly with white hairs. Poochy can tell that Henry is wearing a jock strap, able to see a hint of the fabric, which probably has the same logo of a golden fist. Speaking of peeking, though technically fully clothed, due to the sag in front, Poochy can see some cock just the base though.

Suddenly, the giant bulge gets closer, it’s at his head and seems to be just a wide if not more. 

He hears a forced cough and gradually lifts his head. Above the cock are firm sets of abs, six of them to count and atop those beauties are massive pectorals. 

Henry’s massive pecs stretch out the tank to its fullest capacity, his nipples bare due to the thin straps. Poochy tilts his head more to see the small head by comparison. 

Poochy approaches the new world record holder for strongest biggest man alive. “I’m Henry, the owner of this gym. Wigory recommended you to me so why don’t we get started?” Henry said putting a hand on Poochy’s shoulder. Poochy looks at the size of it and of those massive biceps, both the size of if not bigger than his head. Poochy nods his head vigorously, wiping his salivating mouth with his wrist. “Great, he told me that you flourished under intense training and I’m the most intense here is so I have a good feeling about this.” Henry takes Poochy up to his VIP private gym where there are very few people. 

Henry is a forty year old man with white hairs sprouting throughout his massive form, down his arms up his legs over his pecs and abs and of course on his face in a 5 o’clock shadow.

“Now, boy, undress, I’m going to show you some extreme stretches.” 

“Y-yes sir!” Poochy salutes excitedly.

“Hmm I like your enthusiasm.” Smiles Henry. 

Poochy pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor, he slides his pants down then takes off his socks and shoes. Henry is already naked by the time Poochy undresses. 

“Get to it, boy.” Henry says with his meaty arms crossed over his broad hairy chest.

Poochy nods then gasps, his eyes falling on Henry’s penis which is bigger than he is. Poochy swallows the lump in his throat and slowly approaches it, getting on his knees with it dangling free. Working up his courage and comfortable with such a massive dong, Poochy drags his tongue up part of the length. Poochy’s tongue slides up and down, feeling the veins as they start to pump blood into the member. 

“Sorry, boy, there’s no taking it slow here, open your mouth you’re going to swallow as much as I can force down.” Demands Henry in a calm tone. Poochy looks up and opens his mouth. Henry lowers his hand, grabbing Poochy’s head then grabs his cock and inserts it into his new toy. Stuffing his mouth is easy, just an inch past the cock head has Poochy gagging and stammering. The younger lad grasps the penis in some attempt of control but his hands are far from wrapping around it. Henry thrusts his hips forward, his cock charging down Poochy’s now swollen throat by two heavy inches. Saliva and drool coat the sides of the lad’s mouth. Henry pulls back only to thrust back in, he braces himself bending his knees. The huge dong is shoved down Poochy’s throat repeatedly, getting further down bit by bit. 

The young man thought his mouth couldn’t get stretched any further but as he nears the middle he is proven wrong.

Poochy is tightly held onto, his watering eyes half open while his throat is made to accommodate the growing intrusion. He gags but gets no relief, Henry doesn’t let him go just yet. Not when his cock is hardening, descending into new depths. 

“It’s been a while, if ever, that I’ve had a treat like you, most people I wreck can’t take it this far down their throats.” 

Not being too cruel, Henry only had Poochy take at most half his godly size. Henry pulls out his dick half sobered on but completely hard.

“Good work boy, now turn around that is if you think you can take it.” Henry states letting go of Poochy, who coughs up a storm while holding his throat. Through his recovery, Poochy, on his hands and knees, turns around. “Such a tight little hole, it won’t be for much longer.” Henry smirks using one hand to spread Poochy’s cheeks. 

The large man pushes his thumb inside, rolling it around. Henry debates with himself on just how loose he wants his toy to be. After a few thrusts, Henry replaces it with two thick fingers, which he shoved in deep. Poochy grunts and coos, his face lowering and ass rising. Henry smirks at his submissive little friend, it makes his heart leap that he too is enjoying the attention. However, they do not have all the time in the world so Henry stretches Poochy 4 fingers worth before putting his cock to it. The big man grunts simultaneously grabbing Poochy’s shoulders to pull him back and thrusting his hips forward. 

A loud groan echoes, Henry’s cock punches the insides of Poochy’s stomach. The action creates a deep and unmistakable bulge in Poochy’s guts. 

“UUHHH!!” Stars dance in Poochy’s eyes.

“Unf. Yeah. That’s it, now let’s really get started.” Henry has an eye closed, biting his lip where saliva starts to drip. 

Henry pushes out then slams his hips forward doing it again and again. The gym owner leans his head back closing both eyes as he rails the little man. Hips snap forward, balls smack thighs both make lewd sounds and being coupled with loud moans and groans it’s hard to not notice. 

“Oof. That’s a good warm up.” Henry 

“W-warm up?” Poochy claws the ground as he’s slid down the shaft, he can’t help but scream. Hole stretching to its extreme, belly bulge putting shame to all others, Poochy’s stuffed body now spits in the face of the laws of physics and nature. 

Henry wastes no time pounding away with his full length. The sounds of skin against skin and Poochy’s cries of damned ecstasy awaken Henry’s base instincts. The man plants his hands on either side of Poochy, looming over him and unable to tear his eyes away from the wreckage.

Henry throws his hips into every thrust. 

“GGUH! GUGH! GAH!” 

“Take it, boy! Take it all! Yes! Yes! Get ready to get filled with my seed, boy!” Henry exclaims, his muscles tightening as he drives himself into Poochy. With a mighty grunt, Henry forces himself as deep as possible throwing his head back closing his eyes with droll sliding down the corner of his mouth. 

It launches out of every orifice Poochy has, in seconds his belly doubles in size to size of an excise ball and just as round. Spewing out of his nose, erupting from his ears and rocketing out of his mouth, it never seems to head, more just keeps dumping in. The back of Poochy is the messiest, cum splashing out of his hole is massive quantities slathering both his and Henry’s legs.

Henry slides out of Poochy, who slumps over leaking white rivers out of his holes. Henry smiles as he takes a seat next to Poochy, placing a hand on his backside to spread those cheeks. Cum oozes out of Poochy, pooling at his knees. Being dominated so, made his own orgasms irreverent just more cum to add to the growing lake. A smile of pride spreads across Henry’s face. 

“You’ve done well boy, you’ve earned a rest. I’ve got to get back to work but there’s a private shower and bathroom if you want to clean yourself up with.”

Poochy gurgling and his body twitching is Henry’s only sign of response. The big man pats Poochy and gently picks him up. “Well for a great time, I’ll clean ya up boy.” 

Poochy’s Report

Holy moly! I didn’t see Wigory at all today but it’s fine I met with the gym’s owner, Henry and by gosh he’s the largest man to ever exist! He’s at least a whole head bigger than Wigory and a lot tougher to! His instrument is humongous it nearly spilt me in two but I’m okay, he was sweet to me afterwards. Since Wigory asked me to come back I did but he was busy at the moment so Henry decided to help me “workout”. He took me to his private chamber and had me suck him off I could barely get passed the head of his cock it was so big. Henry, though, he warned me it would be an intense workout and he wasn’t kidding! He shoved me down half his length I thought I would’ve blackout as he used my throat but I didn’t!

He was scary but he was nice asking if I was okay here and there and if I wanted to continue and giving me compliments which did help even if I could barely think. 

After he thrusted a few times down my throat he told me to turn around. Golly I was scared but I did so anyway but I was also excited, he pushed that big dick in my ass and oh boy I thought I was a goner. I swear it hit the insides of my stomach like it was nothing then he began to fuck me with everything he had! I couldn’t focus at all I just made sounds as he used every inch of dick he had on my hole. He warned me at the start that my hole wouldn’t be tight any more after this and by George he was right! He put my body though a lot even his emission stretched me out passed what I thought was possible for a boy to endure! 

It was worth it though, he asked me back tomorrow around closing time, so I’m gonna get as much rest as I can. 

Ps: Sorry for the rambling, part of this was me making sense of what actually happened! It was unbelievable but true! 

End of Report

Poochy arrives at Henry’s gym in the late evening. He enters the building to see the little receptionist there. 

“Oh, hi there umm unfortunately we’re closing soon, would you like to book an appointment?” 

“Umm no I’m just waiting for Henry.” 

“Oh okay, he should out soon.”

“...”

“...”

“Umm you know I don’t think I ever asked you your name.”

“Oh, that’s fine, I’m Dooplight, I’ve heard wonderful things about you though.” The smiling clerk blushes slightly.

“Like what?” Poochy says with a faint blush.

“Wigory says that you’re the most eager trainee he has ever had, and Henry said you were very impressive during his session, didn’t shy away at all from his methods.” 

“Oh? Oh well I try, they really said that?” Poochy’s face lights up. 

“Oh yes, they’re quite happy to have you around and I see it’s the same for you.”

“Uh yeah I do like coming here, this is kind of a dream come true...” 

“Well hello there.”-A familiar voice catches the two’s attention. Nearing the bottom of the stairway is Wigory in a plain green tank top and shorts, on top of his head he wears a sun hat. 

“Wigory, all set for the day?” Dooplight asks with a friendly face.

“I am, Dooplight, why don’t you go home, you’ve worked hard as always. Me and Henry are going to stay a bit after hours.” Wigory smiles leaning on the counter. The smaller paler boy gains some color.

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow, bye Wigory.” Fauns Dooplight before going upstairs to grab his stuff. 

“Such a sweet boy he is, speaking of sweet things, hello there, Poochy.” Wigory walls up to Poochy, grinning down at him.

“Wigory, hi, how are you?” 

“I’m delighted my boy, I hear Henry really let you have it, I’m glad you’re still up about after that. It’s actually quite impressive that your standing here now.” 

“Ah well I spent most of the day sleeping I won’t lie.“ Laughs Poochy. 

“And who could blame you-“ 

“Ah you showed up, you’ve got a lot of spunk kid.” Henry states, coming down the stairs. Henry, Ike Wigory, wears a tank top but his is purple with a gold fist on it and he was dark grey shorts.

“Ah Henry, we both know that if he didn’t it was because a certain someone left him bedridden.” Wigory’s comment makes Henry laugh. The largest male slaps a hand on Wigory’s shoulder. 

“I did have that exact thought throughout the day but look at you here, standing proud and everything. You’re a tough cookie and I like that.” 

“Uh mm thank you...” Poochy turns his head, red hot from the 

“Well we all know why you’re here so let’s get to it, follow me.” 

“Y'all go start your fun without me I’ll stay behind for a bit, make sure Dooplight doesn’t see anything when he leaves.” Wigory states shooing the two with a dismissive wave. 

Henry nods and takes Poochy round back to the alley next to the building. 

Poochy soon gets on his knees with his back to the gym’s wall. Shorts fall to the floor and despite already seeing it, Poochy gasps in a bug eyed expression. 

“We have more time so feel free to do what you want with it.” Henry states , locking his eyes on his trainee. Poochy’s eyes shimmer and shine at this massive opportunity. The much smaller lad drags his tongue up the knee length tree thick dick. Cooing over the taste, Poochy glides his hands up the sides. Going up half way then down to the tip, Poochy lifts what he can to stuff it into his mouth. However, it proves too heavy for him as it slips out. The sound of disappoint that Poochy makes makes Henry laugh.

With a helping hand, Henry takes hold of himself, keeping his pecker level. Poochy lathes onto his cock with earnest, making up for unknown lost time. Henry grunts at his cock being sucked so hungrily. 

“Unf. Unf. I wanted to wait for Wigory to come out but I might just have to take you right now.” 

“Henry-“ 

“Call me Daddy.” Henry growls his demand in Poochy’s ears causing a shiver to run up his spine.

“D-Daddy...daddy, can you dominate me?” 

“Beg for it, boy.”

“D-daddy please I-I love how you wrecked me the other day, it was so rough and I-I liked it a lot so please can you take the lead?” 

“That’s a good boy, now open wide.” Henry says grappling the back of Poochy’s head with his free hand, he leans his hips forwards while pulling Poochy in. The lad’s chokes are ignored. His throat is filled once more. “Don’t worry Poochy soon enough I’ll rid you of that pesky gag reflex.” 

Poochy is pulled back, his mouth leaving daddy Henry’s cock slick and shiny. His throat is punched by a rough thrust, it stretches to fit the bombardier’s girth. This time Henry doesn’t stop after the halfway point, he just used both hand when Poochy’s body tries to remind him of bodily limits. Henry grunts shoving a full inch down Poochy, the boy screams and he slams his tearing eyes shut. Henry grunts in lust, fucking Poochy’s throat, shoving it in and out then holding him in place only to start again with goal of getting his right lips around the base of his cock. 

The sounds are obscene and drive Henry deeper into his own desire which is to get deeper into Poochy. Daddy Henry takes a step forward panting his legs on either side of Poochy’s body, thrust straight down into his guts. A bulge settles itself in Poochy’s stomach. Poochy sits on his knees with his neck tilted back, mouth pulled to its capacity and a bulge settling in his belly. Daddy Henry’s hairy dipped balls smack Poochy in the face with each thrust, before they condense. 

Gritting his bare teeth, daddy Henry slams his full length onto Poochy’s depths. He leans his head back while he traps Poochy’s at his pubic path. Gallons of semen is pumped into Poochy, his stomach easily bloating. Starting from his over flowing cheeks, filling his swelled throat and finally expanding his lithe belly to an abnormal size. Poochy’s shirt rises up his body an article that once covers his entire torso now looks more like a bra. His belly sags over his pants, the hot cum filled stomach rests on the cold pavement. 

Daddy Henry slowly pulls out, his juices splat on the floor after drenching Poochy. He pants with a flushed smirk. Poochy takes deep breathes through his open mouth, feeling seed seep out of his face. He’s slathered in it, wearing cum like a sweater.

“Come now boy, on your feet. Wigory will have his turn when he gets here, I want you now.” Daddy Henry motions his boy up with two fingers.

“Yes Daddy.” Poochy exclaims cum drooling out the side of his mouth. Using the wall as leverage, Poochy gets to his wobbly feet. “So full...” Henry eyes Poochy’s engorged stomach, cupping it with one of his meaty hands.

“Heh I fill you up pretty good, boy. Now let’s see just how much you can take, you already look pregnant so that’s a fine start.” 

Henry grabs Poochy and flips him over mushing his face against the cold creamy of the gym wall. 

“W-wait d-daddy!”

“Hmm? You’re not backing down now, are you? Did I scare you boy? Afraid I’m going to pop you? You can take this I assure you, you’ll be ok.” Henry says softly, cock twitching but kept at bay.

“I-I s-shouldn’t be saying this n-never mind.”

“No boy, tell me. You stopped me for a reason now tell me.” Demands Henry in an authoritative tone with a dash of lusty rage.

“Hmmm ok daddy I-I was wondering if-if you could have me while we faced each other?” Nervously but genuinely Poochy smiles.

“Hmmm why?”

“...I want to watch you....you’re very handsome...”

“....” Henry stares at Poochy with stoic surprise and a warm feeling overtaking his heart.

“I-I...is that ok daddy? I hope I didn’t cross a line...I just like you so much...you make me feel things I never thought I could feel...I’ve never been happier...”

“God damn you, boy and your beautiful words, brace yourself I’m not going easy on you.” Henry grabs those feeling bubbling up by the balls and makes out with them, able to tell this little sweet talker means every word. 

“Yes daddy!” Cheers Poochy with a smile. “Fill me please.”

Daddy Henry flips Poochy back around and takes command of his little admirer. Poochy’s legs are lifted up and spread apart. With a hearty grunt, Henry slams into Poochy. The boy yelps, lolling his tongue at the large insertion. He groans and screams as Henry savages his boyhood, holding him by his legs and using those legs to pull him into each thrust he gives. 

“You’ve brought this upon yourself you little sweet talker now take your punishment!” 

“You’re so hard Daddy! I can feel you in my stomach! I can see you in my stomach!” 

Henry grunts and growls, slamming his strong hips into Poochy’s small frame, admitting to himself that seeing Poochy like this is amazing. Poochy’s entire body shakes with his every thrust, screams of painful pleasure rip from his throat, his wide eyes water over and stream down his flushed cheeks. Second to last is Poochy’s big big belly, despite the roundness of it all he can see at least three full inches of dick jut into the top, further indenting it. Last but not least, Henry can’t believe that this turns him on more than everything else is Poochy’s dick working its hardest, throbbing in all its erect glory and being pressed up against by the cum stuffed gut. The little fella is being absolutely destroyed analy and he’s having the time of his life. All of that combined makes Henry hornier rougher and grateful as he hasn’t always had such great luck.

It’s been a while since Henry’s been with someone and never someone like Poochy so young and eager and ready not to mention so submissive and well happy to see him. He’s had flings before there were numerous people deathly afraid of his size and even those who believe themselves to be prepared for it can’t take his hardcore style or it combined with its aftermath.

Then in comes this little blue haired college boy who comes up to his thighs, he jumps at the chance to be with him and doesn’t back down or even give a voice of hesitation. This little babe endures and comes back, which already surprises him but now he has the boy falling for him? Henry will give it to him and give it to him good and if needed pay for his hospital bill. 

Henry smirks darkly ‘putting him in the hospital from such a hard fucking would be hot and with how well Poochy can take him already might even be quite the challenge. 

“I’m going to break you boy.” Henry releases one of Poochy’s legs and grabs his neck. Henry puts the leg still in his grasp right next to Poochy’s head. With vigor and haste Henry pounds away at Poochy, before he grabs his shoulder and uses those to slam all of Poochy down upon himself. With a groan, Henry thrusts forward locking Poochy in at his base, even his pubic hair seems to want to latch on to him. Poochy grits his teeth before through forced upon by a flood of cum. The stream arcs, hitting the wall which then rained back down on little Poochy. 

Henry grunts with one closed eye, salivating as he watched Poochy lose it, he cums, his much smaller dick shooting a river into the air. The boy’s body shakes and twitches his belly grows before Henry’s very eyes, it reaches new heights even with torrents shooting out of both ends. 

“What is going on here!? What do you think you're doing to that poor boy!?” Henry’s attention is divided thanks to this new interloper. 

Henry turns his head to see a blue pig, an officer of the law come to ruin his fun. The man is in a blue uniform, a shade darker than his own light blue skin. The uniform looks to be custom made to fit over this muscular man and still appears to be tight. Though not as big as his own, this officer seems be around his height with a hefty bulge sagging in the front. 

Henry wonders how he can even breathe. His shirt houses pockets, a walkie-talkie and a badge is made to contain a thick pair of pecs, underneath are washboard abs, and to the side are massive arms. Every part of his body, seems to scream for release from their confinements. 

“We’re just exercising Officer, nothing to see here.” Henry states, fighting his exhaustion.

“Bull! You’re violating that poor boy! Now step away from him!” Henry follows those orders, his cum soaked cock backs away from Poochy’s cum soaked everything. “Are you alright, son? You will be soon, I’m Officer Rhys, lucky for you I was patrolling around this area and heard your cries for help. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Office Rhys speaks softly at the panting Poochy. Poochy nearly drools with shimmering eyes, another hunky man has joined them and an authoritative one at that.

“I-I must be dreaming...” Poochy says opening his eyes and seeing the rugged scruffy Cop with a fine smile. He sees the big blue man squatting to be at his eye level though he still has to look down. Poochy also looks down to see Rhys’s prominent sag. He whines in want, too freshly wrecked and in lust too deep to make any other sound at the sight of that thing. 

“Don’t fret, don’t fret. You needn’t worry any longer, I’ll save you from this nasty bad man. Just hold onto me alright?” Office Rhys reaches and gently lifts Poochy up, who moans at the motions. Rhys stands up, Poochy rubbing his head between his clothed pecs. 

Poochy is not the only one taking advantage of the situation. Henry eyes everything Officer Rhys does with crossed arms, he may have been spooked at first but now he just smirks. 

“You are going away for a long time, treating such a young man in such a way, he needs love and affection to grow and mature. You have ruined him, and you don’t feel a bit of shame or remorse, do you?” 

Henry listens but his eyes are glued to three key features before him, one Poochy, who’s rubbing and groping Rhys’s buxom chest; two Rhys’s hands which are holding Poochy up by his ass where cum is leaking out of his open hole, and three at Rhys’s crotch which is straining so hard again his pants that the zipper has broken open. 

“Would you like to have a turn wrecking him Officer? My boy Poochy here would certainly enjoy it. Isn’t that right boy?” Poochy groans rubbing what he can against the valiant civil defender. 

“I would never! Boys like this need to be guided not have perverts ‘wreck’ them how’s this boy going to start a family like this? This is such a delicate time in their growing lives, so many wonderful lies in his future.” Rhys rubs his beard scruff against Poochy’s head, the boy coos with a whine. 

“You care deeply for men, don’t you?” 

“What? I uh no more than any other officer!” 

“Mmm, have you ever held a such a fine boy before, look at him smiling with those big eyes of his, he wants you, you know.” 

“Don’t put what you want on to him pervert!” Rhys exclaims after losing a staring contest with the smaller bluenette. 

“Ah yes he wants tenderness right?”

“Of course!” 

“Tenderness only you can give.” 

“Right! Oh, uh I mean no! Erm.” 

“Join us, boy. That cock of yours is soon to break free anyway might as well put it to good use.” 

“Huh? Ahh!!” Rhys glances down and shrieks at his zipper breaking cock, presenting itself. “Pay no attention to that! Think nothing of it my fair boy! Let’s get you to safety!” 

“He’s perfectly safe here.” 

“Oh, no he’s not! You talk about wrecking him, who does that to another member of society?! He’ll be safe with me. Won’t you? Yes, you will. Ahh look at you so cute curled up in my arms. Gurh!” Rhys gasps, his fawning disturbed by Henry who has him by his shameful freedom. 

“Mmm, nice cock. If you’re that concerned, I’ll get someone who you can relate to, don’t move I won’t be long.” Henry rubs the bulge, before departing. Rhys groans the added stimulation ensures he breaks out of his pants, his underwear sagging through the zipper hole. 

“Unff, oh dear I can’t go back to the station looking like this. I better calm down first. Hmm? Did you say something sonny?” Rhys leans his head in closer to Poochy’s at the sound of him murmuring.

Poochy places a kiss on that scruffy mug. “Oh! How sweet, but there is no need to thank me in such a way sonny. I’m just doing my duty, protecting the innocent. And yes to me you are still so innocent no matter what that deviant has done to you.” Poochy reaches out his hands and wraps them around Rhys’s strong neck. There Poochy place more sloppy kisses, tickling the big blue man. 

“Ooohoho, my my aren’t you grateful. There there, everything will be ok, you’re in my arms now, I’ll protect you.” 

Rhys’s blue eye looks around for a moment before he grins to himself. Rhys parts his lips leaning back down, he connects them with Poochy’s really tasting the cum brand lipstick. Rhys is unbothered by the extra fluids, lapping at them like an archeologist on expedition.

“Just a little kiss is alright, isn’t it? Maybe just one more.” Rhys takes a moment to let both of them breathe. Rapidly Rhys goes in to accept another display of Poochy’s gratitude. 

“Would you look at that? Having fun there, Officer?” Henry’s smug voice cuts the growing air of lust around Rhys.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, this fair lad was just thanking me for saving him from the depths of depravity.” 

“Oh, mercy me, isn’t he handsome, why hello there.” Wigory greets laying his eyes on Rhys, and his clothes bursting at the seams.

“Oh, great there’s another one, you may out number me but I’m not going down without a fight!” 

“Oh dear, we want nothing of the sort. Oh Poochy, hi there, how are you? Enjoying yourself?”

“Mmm.” Poochy moans out turning his head to give a weak wave to his big blonde friend.

“Of course, he’s doing great now.” Rhys states with defensive pride.

“Well you were mashing him up pretty good there.“ Henry adds.

“I was not! He was expressing gratitude and I was returning it!” Shouts a blushing Rhys.

“Hm well I’m glad you stayed back, we’re gonna have some fun. Don’t worry I have a feeling you’ll come around to our depraved ways.” Henry says walking towards Rhys who takes careful steps backwards. 

“Wh-what are you doing? I’m an officer of the law!” Rhys exclaims backing away from the advancing men.

“Don’t worry my good man, we’re just doing what we need to get you to understand that we’re not some sexual deviants.” Wigory smiles walking slightly behind Henry. 

“Eh we all are, yourself included Officer.” Henry shrugs, backing Rhys against the chain link fence. 

“What are you going to do?” Rhys glances from one of the men in front of him to the other.

“Not much.” Henry says grabbing Rhys and putting him in an arm-lock. Wigory grabs Poochy who without Rhys’s support fell. Now in Wigory’s chest, Poochy‘s eyes become stars, he squeezes and rubs his face into his blonde cleavage.

“Unhand me this instant! I won’t let you harm him!” 

“Harm him? Perish the thought we would never! Officer what happens from now on is all on Poochy. Poochy, my little friend, what do you want to do? Here, I’ll set you down and we’ll stand by any choice you make. Right fellas?“ Softly, Poochy is set down. 

“Yep.” Henry holding the slightly struggling Officer. 

“Uh I suppose so.” 

“Are you going to tell this little cutie no?” 

“I uh hmm.” Rhys blushes as he looks to the thinking Poochy. “He is cute uh he’ll make a fine man with a big family and lots of kids.” Rhys’s says saving himself.

“There you have it Poochy, so what do you want to do?”

Poochy glances up at the three large men towering over him. He looks to the distressed Officer and crawls over to him, unable to stop his wheaten balloon belly from sliding on the ground, fortunately it’s not a long crawl. 

“Yes, come to me by fair boy, I’ll take you away from here-don’t touch that son, you don’t want that.” Rhys’s eyes and all others are glued to Poochy’s hands as he focused on tugging down his underwear.

“Would you like a hand Poochy?” Asks Wigory getting a happy nod in response. With a quick tug from a thick arm Wigory unveils Rhys’s big blue dick which nearly pokes one of Poochy’s eye out.

“Ah! Ummm don’t think anything of this son, it’s always like this ehehe...” Rhys sighs in defeat, closing his eye and turning his head in embarrassment.

“There’s no shame here Officer, look at Poochy look at how he looks at you, does he like upset?”

Glumly, Rhys opens his eye and glances down practically seeing hearts in Poochy’s eyes.

“Have at it boy.”-Henry encourages from behind Rhys but Poochy doesn’t move. 

After several moments of staring back and forth, Wigory comes to a possible realization.

“Oh, I think he wants to hear it from you Officer.” Wigory suggests. “After all he wants you to enjoy this as much as he will.”

“Such a good boy...but....ok, ok Poochy if you want...you can have me...if you want...in any way you want...” Poochy blinks slightly stunned as Rhys is the one saying those words in place of himself. However, Poochy nods and opens his painted mouth. 

The big black man release the big blue one eager for things to resume. 

“I must admit I’ve never been with another man before but I’ve...I’ve always longed to...what does that make me?” Rhys moans, his hard member finally getting what it wanted for a life time.

“A homosexual you repressive-“-Henry begins but gets cut off my Wigory.

“Be nice, it’s not always easy to accept one’s true self. We’re proud of you Rhys, and would like to join you and Poochy.” 

“What do you say Poochy?” Rhys’s smiles meets Poochy’s, who only briefly separates his lips from the big dick. 

“Y-yes please.” Poochy says going back to the task at hand. He soon has two more, Henry and Wigory approach him with this cocks ready for a good suck’n.

There’s Rhys on the right still mostly in his uniform, Henry baring it all in the middle and no shorts or underwear Wigory on the left. Such wonderful choices, Rhys’s cool long dick, Henry’s brutish world record breaking schlong and then Wigory’s gloriously fat cock. However, when picking which dick to suck Poochy also knows he choosing how’s his face is going to get fucked, Officer Rhys’s gentle and surprisingly submissive style, Henry’s dominant no holding back style and then Wigory’s encouraging you can do it and more style. 

Poochy can hardly wrap his brain around all this, a few days ago being in this position was a fairytale for even his deepest wet dreams and now it’s Wednesday, a wonderful wonderful Wednesday.

Mouth open tongue lapping throating fucking Poochy goes from one cock to the next. He bobs his head one, swirling his tongue around the jaw stretching penis. He works the shaft of whatever dong he’s worshiping but he gets a better suggestion from Henry. 

“Use your hands to jerk off the ones you aren’t sucking on boy, don’t want them to go soft now do you?” Henry says watching Poochy slob on his colossal knob. 

“Could at least say please.”-Interjects Rhys, getting some side eye from Henry. 

“Please.” Henry expresses dryly.

“And another thing-“Rhys’s head is grabbed and his lips slam into Henry’s. The officer’s chest is groped too, his cock throbs its approving disproval. Fingers flex in the air before a bold hand grabs Henry’s pecs, squeezing it. The gym owner grunts deepening the kiss, getting moans and whines from the public defender.

Poochy looks up at the sight while going from Henry’s dick to Rhys’s slurping on it eagerly. 

“My my, look at them go, mind if I steal you for a second Poochy?” Wigory asks and gets Poochy’s lip service without hesitation.

“Aren’t you cute, Poochy? Hope you don’t mind if I take it from here?” Wigory says with a smile before he places his hands on Poochy’s head. “Open wide baby boy.” Wigory says sliding Poochy’s widening mouth further down his blonde crowned member. The tiny bluenette gags and is pushed back part way, just enough to get a bit more air. The tall beefy Officer groans under Henry’s domination. The two separate, Henry sternly staring Rhys in his flushed face. 

“Anything else you trying to get wise about, boy?”

“B-boy?” Rhys’s blush spreads fast and his shock is clear but his police pride tries to surface. “I-I’m no boy, b-boy.”

Rhys is pushed to the floor, he uses his elbows to prop himself up. 

“Boy. Here. Now.” Henry demands, cock fat and starting to leak. Poochy obediently crawls to Henry. 

“Daddy?” Poochy looks up in absolute bliss.

“Sit.” Henry states pointing to Rhys’s outstanding pecker. Poochy nods and crawls aboard the Officer Rhys. 

“You don’t have to do that Poochy I’m too big for you, you’ll hurt yourself.” Rhys warns but Poochy gets to his feet, now standing almost as tall as the cock that’s going to go inside him. 

“Good boy, now get ready, this is going to get rough.” Henry says putting Poochy up on top of Rhys’s dick. 

“Ah wait I’m too much him!” 

“Poochy can take me so he can take you.”

Poochy grunts and groans while being pushed down. His own hands spread his cheeks, his hole gobbles up Rhys though the deeper he goes the more he starts to feel the stretch again in his recovering hole.

Rhys screams his moans, never has he felt such pleasure. His cock is taken several inches in at a time, he grits his teeth remembering that he’d be screwed if a bystander caught them like this. Saliva leaks from his mouth just as cum leaks from his cock, sliding down from Poochy’s hole and down the shaft that shot it up there in the first place. 

Poochy groans his hole getting slammed on Rhys’s blue bush, able to feel his balls on his asscheeks. 

“That’s how I like you two. Now boy, get to it.” Henry states playing with his big dick.

“Oof! Y-yes d-daddy.” Poochy groans getting his footing under control, he stands up with Rhys’s still very noticeably and prominently inside him. Moaning to the skies is the only way Poochy can ride Rhys, his cock just about presses against every part of his insides. 

“Faster boy.”

“NNGH! GUH! HHGN!” Poochy tries to lean back, bouncing his now wide hips up and down. His own penis, though not nearly as large is just as erect, slapping against Rhys’s waist and lower abs. His belly slaps against it as well, jiggling and wobbly in. Poochy pauses grunting, his stomach enlarging, fairly replacing any cum that had spilled out. The smallest male sank down panting with his head back the weight barring down in his front half keeps him down there. Cum explodes out from his backside, coming out in every direction in a large wave. Washing over Rhys’s balls, pants and belt. 

“That was amazing Poochy, oh that was a dream come true thank you so much for that.” Rhys reaches out and rubs Poochy’s head, sliding down to cup his cheek. “Such a brave boy you are.” 

Poochy smiles weakly, cum dripping out of his mouth. Rhys recovers on the floor spreading his arms out while staring up at the darkening sky.

“Hmm, I have a dream too.”-Henry says from the sidelines.

“Ha Ha h-MMMPPH!” Poochy’s eye’s bulge from his head, mouth slick with salivation and cum makes for an easy entrance.

“Urgh! Don’t rub my cock now it’s so sensitive. Wait a minute.” Rhys arches his he’d up and gasps. Henry is shoving himself down little resilient Poochy’s throat. There’s now two big bulges in the little cock lover. Henry holds nothing back slapping Poochy’s face with his balls. “Ah! Henry that’s too much!” 

Henry has his legs on either side of Rhys’s, bending them as he raises and descends upon Poochy. His member slides against Rhys’s still throbbing still cumming cock not helping it stop doing either of those things. 

“He can take it, can’t ya boy?” Henry grunts planting his hands on his knees, squat thrusting. 

Poochy is trapped between two massive men being firmly impaled on the bottom one getting speared from the top. His open knees are spread and bent on Rhys’s waist with his legs slightly on his thighs. Poochy’s arms are lax at his side, while his belly stretches out sagging on Rhys’s lower abs.

Henry rolls his hips, stirring Poochy around the little bit that he could. Henry glances down to Rhys, still carrying a worried expression. To soothe at least a part of him, Henry leans over and kiss him again, needing to get a bit deeper in Poochy to do so.

“Hang into there Poochy, you‘re doing great.” Wigory exclaims, standing at the head of the three way. 

“Hey are you going to stand there forever cheerleader or are you going to join in?” Henry asks parting from Rhys’s lips, a ribbon of saliva connecting them.

“I’m not sure that’s any room left for me.” 

“I could suck your dick?” Rhys offers shyly.

“Shove it up the boy’s ass.”-Henry firmly suggests, going back to taking Rhys’s lips.

“Hmm both excellent ideas, I suppose I’ll just have to do both.” Wigory muses to himself out loud. He kneels down and rubs his dicks against Rhys’s face and Henry’s too by proximity. Rhys breaks the kiss and Wigory runs his pecker over his lips. 

Rhys sticks out his tongue, having Wigory slide up and down reignited his sex drive more so than Henry’s flirtatious make outs.

Wigory coos at first but then fully moans when Henry drags his wet appendage along his length. 

“Ooohh my.” Wigory looks down and angles his cock, with good timing he shoves it into Henry’s mouth. The big bad daddy’s eyes widen at the intrusion then narrow glaring up at the one responsible. “Oops, sorry Henry, must’ve got your mouth instead of Rhys’s by mistake.” Wigory chuckles and his hips are grabbed. Wigory’s mouth falls open, voicing his growing lust out loud and long. Daddy Henry takes it all, not hesitating to slobber and swallow Wigory to the root. He groans over the thick dick, before pushing Wigory back to pull him back. 

Rhys looks on in aroused shock, drops of saliva drip onto his face but he doesn’t care. It falls on his fore cheeks and mouth, he licks it up happily. Wigory frees up Henry’s hands by thrusting his hips just how Henry likes it, hard and rough. 

“Ooh Henry, oh you like this daddy? You like having a big dick down your throat daddy?” Cheekily exclaims Wigory. 

“You-you call him daddy too?” Rhys questions, face fully flushed.

“He likes being called daddy, he likes it a lot.” 

“C-can I call him daddy?” 

“He’d love it.” 

“H-hi d-daddy...feels kinda weird to call another grown man daddy...” Blushes Rhys, who gets his chest groped. Henry then snaps his fingers twice and points to Wigory’s big bouncing cum sacks. Rhys gets the picture easily and wraps his lips around the left nut. Rhys tugs in the nut he licks, sucking it with a passion. 

Rhys moans around the testicle then moves to the other one running his tongue along the underside. 

“Ah so big so delicious ah.” Rhys reaches up and holds Wigory’s hips trying to pull him down. 

“Unf eager, aren’t ya? Easy there laddie gonna make me shoot with skills like those. ‘Huff’ but I must admit this feels quite nice a perfect way to end the day.” Rhys doesn’t listen too much to Wigory just doing what he’s doing. It’s bares fruit big juicy cum filled fruit, Wigory’s right nut gets lodged into Rhys’s mouth. There, it is at the mercy of a hyperactive tongue and an easily excitable throat. 

Wigory grunts and moans then gasps as Rhys succeeds in getting his other nut. Rhys’s checks are puffed out, his drooling mouth parted for the scrotum. The combined efforts of Henry’s intense from head to base technique on his Johnson and Rhys’s full basket worship on his sizable berries drive Wigory over the climatic edge in no time at all. Throbbing wildly, Wigory fills Henry’s mouth, bloating his cheeks but the man is highly determined gulping it down masterfully. His balls tighten and try to pull up but Rhys won’t let them go, sucking on them even harder.

Wigory cries out throughout his emission. Wigory bites his lips slumping over, groaning when his orgasm finally passes. It’s hard to tell which one of the pair is worse the eager no longer a virgin or the master seeking to suck out everything in his sack. 

“Unnf, Henry daddy please ‘sigh’...” Wigory’s paying the price for his bold move, Henry won’t stop slurping his hypersensitive cock and since he’s no boy Rhys’s isn’t going to throw two cents in, preferring to service the pound heavy balls. When Henry pauses Wigory exhales a calm breath of relief but does so too soon as Henry pulls back only to pull back some of his foreskin. Henry gets back to it, punishing his boy with overstimulation, the cock head being the new primary target. Wigory cries out in a mix of groans, moans, grunts and begs. 

When Daddy Henry feels like it he releases Wigory’s dick from its wet prison watching it twitch with pride. Wigory groans pulling his hips back already knowing his cock head is now swollen.

“Get off me unless you want me to continue.” Henry started, cockiness in his tune. Groaning Wigory sits up on his knees, he yelps having momentarily forgotten Rhys. The big blue bluenette doesn’t share Henry’s sentiment wanting to suck on Wigory’s balls for the rest of his life. 

“I’m delighted ooo that you’re aahh so fond of my balls but they are-ah other activities I must take care of.” 

“Mm mm.” Stubbornly exclaims Rhys, shaking his head. The big blonde softie is too weak to take back his nuts, Rhys has a firm grip on his hips powered by years of training and a new awakened lust for men. 

“Unf. Henry? Daddy, a little help here?” 

Henry pins Rhys’s wrist to the pavement, Wigory starts to tug, with effort he frees his now soaked testicles from Rhys’s mouth. Rhys pants leaving his mouth open, licking his lips both top and bottom. 

“Ooh remind me to give you a call after a hard day’s work, I’ve never had such s enthusiastic bath for these boys before.” Wigory chuckles weakly, finally able to catch his breath or so he thought. 

“Go on boy, get to it, Poochy won’t stretch himself.” Henry bosses.

“Yes daddy.” Wigory trudges over round back, seeing Henry’s and Rhys’s ass with Poochy still stuck in the middle. Cum oozing out of the boy in nearly every way, there’s cum all over the alley floor. The gentle giant grasps Poochy’s hips. “Yoo-hoo, Poochy are you still awake?” 

Poochy gurgles are heavily muffled but Wigory does notice his left hand twitching so the takes hold of it. “Poochy, my boy, can you understand me? Squeeze once for no two yes alright?” 

1 squeeze

2 squeeze

“Delightful! Ahem are you okay Poochy? I know you’ve like this for a little while.” 

1 squeeze 

2 squeeze 

“Oh, good heavens, I’m happy to hear it, my boy. Now, do you want to continue? They well Daddy wants me to be inside you now? Are you up for that?” 

1 squeeze 

2 squeeze 

3 squeeze 

4squeeze 

“Oh my. Umm I’m going to take that as an very eager yes alright?” 

1 squeeze 

2 squeeze 

“I’d say take a breath but I’m not sure you can, well whenever you’re doing keep it up, you’ll be free momentarily.” Wigory takes hold of himself, it wasn’t allowed to go down with Henry’s mouth prison. Carefully Wigory applies himself, pushing against Rhys’s cock. “Come on, almost there.” Both males groan as Wigory pushes himself in, needing to be a bit more forceful then usual due to the other occupants.

“Oh yes now this is a dream come true, you’re doing fine my boy keeping our cocks nice and warm until Wigory could join us inside you.” Henry states feeling the new addition immediately.

Rhys groans feels Wigory’s dick slowly but surely slide up right against his own. In side Poochy, Rhys’s dick is in the middle Henry’s dick is towards the front, bulging it out while Wigory’s is towards the back, replacing the spine. Wigory let’s Poochy have a little rest, pausing once he’s fully inserted. Wigory uses the time to pry Henry’s presented cheeks apart, licking the insides. 

“Guh, oh you’re bold today.” Groans Henry, towering over Rhys. 

“How could I squander this delightful opportunity daddy?” Wigory muses with a big smile. 

Henry doesn’t reply preferring Rhys’s lips to talking. Wigory shoves two fingers into the slightly wetted hole, getting a grunt from his daddy in the process. Wigory doesn’t play with it for too long returning his tongue to it. Mouth full of daddy and going at a good pace, Wigory lowers his hands to Poochy. The little trooper has been keeping their cocks all nice and up and had time to adjust to them. He is grabbed and thrusted upwards, into Henry’s white crown then back down on his and Rhys’s. The men collectively moan and grunt as Poochy’s body is relieved to be nothing more than a tight toy for their cocks. 

His form goes up and down, toggling the few but thick inches, always having on end of him presses firmly against someone’s pubic hair. With so much cum in his body it’s easy for some of it to spill out, oozing out in any way it can. The main holes, are blocked so other means of evacuation is needed. Loose seed make their escape from his nose and ears, those become the main roads with his body being plugged up. 

The big men grunt and thrust, dominating the small boy. His holes made to swallow what’s given. Cum sloshes about getting churned by three big instruments. A hideous sight from a distance, seeing one’s body filled to capacity. However, the three men make the vision worse, hooking onto each other’s cycles and cumming together. 

The amount of cum that’s able to escape out from is the smallest with all the men shoving themselves in deep. True cum does explode out from his and ass but this time not even close enough to make a dent in the amount getting dumped into him. Grotesquely, Poochy’s belly expands rabidly where stretch marks becoming common place tattoos. Growing more and more, Poochy’s own orgasm gets lost, his belly smushing his cock against Rhys’s shuddering body. 

Eventually the towering males exit Poochy, first Henry and then Rhys followed by Wigory. Right after Henry ‘leaves’ a flood of seed erupts from chubby Poochy and all of it blankets Rhys uniform and all. Moaning and groaning, Rhys lifts Poochy off himself to stand up, his painted white cock softens while dripping. He groans looking at the state of his suit, his entire front side is drenched through. 

“Ugh this is going to be tough to get out...” Rhys groans.

“It was worth it.”-Henry pants saddling up to him. “It’s a good look on you.” 

“Oh, boy what do we do about Poochy? Poor boy looks like he’s gonna burst.” Wigory points out, sliding himself out of the as for mentioned boy.

“Oh, birth an entire baseball teams. Hold him up boys, we’ll squeeze that stuff out of him.” 

Wigory stays behind Poochy and holds him up. Henry brings Rhys with him confront the dazed motionless boy. 

“Is-is he moving? Is he dead oh god!”-Rhys panics. 

“Relax! He’s probably just passed out.” Henry states in a trying to give off a calming tone instead of an annoyed one.

“But-but-!”

“Just grab him and squeeze or I guess in your case just hug him very hard.” 

“I-I can do that...”Rhys wraps his big triple Billy club arms around Poochy and hugs him tightly. Poochy gurgles, cum sprouting to the surface and flowing down his mouth. Wigory wraps his arms around Rhys, licking his hands behind him and pulling him close. Poochy cheeks puff up and he blurts out a bout of cum. This also causes seed to spray out from already leaking backside. Henry wraps his tree trunk arms around both of the smallest males and smashes them tougher with his feigning strength. Poochy geysers cum from both ends, hitting Rhys in the face and getting Henry with the fall out. 

Wigory chuckles to himself, this eventually draws Henry’s attention. 

“What’s so funny?” Henry growls.

“Just you two, lookin like you were dipped head first into a snow storm.” 

“Oh really? That amuses you?” Henry says lowering his arms. 

“Oh, it’s a hoot.” Wigory laughs, his pecs bouncing with joy. 

Henry grabs Poochy away from the others and squeezes him. Poochy projectile vomits cum almost hitting Wigory in the face but the big blonde hunk used his sun hat to cover his face. 

“Oh my! Nice try daddy.” Wigory says backing away and starting to run around.

“Grr.” Henry growls with scowl chasing his golden boy with Poochy in tow. 

“Blurgh!” Poochy vomits up another torrent. 

“Oh ho ho! Almost.”

“Blurgh!” 

“AH! Aww you got me! Nice play ol’ chap.” Wigory wipes cum from his face, not losing his jovial smile.

“I’ll be taking him thank you.” Rhys’s states firmly taking Poochy away from Henry. “This is a human being not some water gun.” 

“Oo look at the balls on you.” Henry smirks looking at the protective fire burning in Rhys’s eyes. 

“Hmph, I think it’s time for our little friend to get some proper rest, come on, Son we’re going take you home.” Rhys says walking away. 

“Hey, since your leaving why don’t you two use the gym showers to wash up, the drains won’t get clogged up they’re the strongest drains in the city.”

“Thanks daddy. The strongest?” 

“This is the most intense gym he city everything has to live up to that. The gym should still be open, I won’t close up until we’ve had over own shower.” Henry says putting a hand on Wigory’s shoulder.

“We’ll be quick, thank you...daddy.” 

“Heh. They’re right up the stairs to the right.” 

Officer Rhys takes Poochy to the showers, setting him down softy while he blasts the cold water. 

“Whew! That is some strong water pressure-“

“Ah COLD!!” 

“Ah your awake, are you ok?”

“I’M FREEZING MY EVERYTHING OFF!!”

“Ah!! Hang on hang on there sonny boy it’ll dial back the cold and the pressure! Whew how’s that?” Franticly Rhys adjusts the shower knobs. 

“Th-Thank y-you.”

“Better now?” 

“Ah yes thank you.” 

“Ah least your mostly clean now. But let’s do this properly. Can you stand?” 

“Um....nope, I really can’t feel the bottom half of my body or my throat.”

“Oh dear, well then I’ll scrub you down.”

“Ah that tickles.” 

“We should get you to a hospital after this sonny.” 

“No, I’ll be fine, it was like this the pass few days, I’ll be fine after I get some sleep.”

“O-ok but I’m checking up on you in the morning.” 

“Ok.” Poochy grins softly. Lavishing in Rhys’s steady arms.

Officer Rhys hold Poochy rubbing his body with soap. Rhys takes an hour to thoroughly clean the chipper boy. When he’s done, he cleans himself hastily then runs his clothes under the shower head, vigorously rubbing the soap against it.

Later that night Rhys pulls up Poochy’s home, both fully dressed. 

“Is that it?”

“Yep! Thanks for the ride sir.”

“Oh, you can call me Rhys.”

“What about daddy?”

“I-hurgh! What?! Me d-daddy!?”

“Sure, hey can you come early tomorrow morning and give me a ride to school?”

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks daddy Rhys!!” Poochy places a kiss on Rhys’s cheek. Stunned in place, Rhys watches Poochy step out, close the car door and go home. 

The following morning, Rhys checks on Poochy who’s walking about and takes him to school. 

After school, Poochy goes home having not been told to return to the gym. He drops his bags and checks the mail. He spots on that says classified and the return address is Bando’s. 

Poochy tears into the letter and reads in with zest.

_Dear operative,_

_Your work has greatly impressed me. come to my address we have to talk about the next course. Come to me by Friday night. Full discretion is required._

Poochy grins in excitement, he’s advanced to the next stage whatever that means. He left for Bando’s address immediately.

Knock knock 

The door creaks open after a concert of locks being unlocked.

“Who goes there?” Bando’s voice is the only thing Poochy can make out, unable to see into the dark room.

“Poochy, Sir.” The cadet salutes.

“Come in quickly.” The door parts just enough for Poochy to slip through. The door closes behind him and the concert of locks locking is heard. After that the lights are turned on. “I’m glad you got my letter.”

Bando’s house is a flat, there’s a chalked board to the left littered with sticky notes with a round table in front of it to the right is the living room with a couch table and TV, down the hall is a band of doorways, one leading into a walk-in kitchen the other actually having doors in them. 

“I’ll confess I wasn’t expecting you until tonight.” 

“Ah my apologies I was just so excited. I must have caught you after shower.” Poochy says noting Bando’s lack of a suit, his hairy muscles on full display.

“Quiet. What are you fidgeting with boy?” 

“Sir I want to give you this it is my report from last night sir.”

“Ah good boy, excuse me for a while. I have to examine this, stay here.” Bando dashes into the left door down the shaker hall with the letter in hand. 

A bit bored Poochy looks around, he goes over to the Chalk board. The chalk board has listings of names, places and times regarding suspected gays. Places like where they gather personal addresses and their peers’ activities. On the desk is a big black book which Poochy opens out of curiosity, it’s has several pictures of naked men his age in them. He gulps, scanning then flips through the picture book. Some of the pictures are like the picture Bando took of him and his brother operatives but some were of just single men. Two of note pops out to Poochy one was of a well-built black boy with an amazingly large penis, Poochy nearly drools on the picture. 

He hears the door open and quickly slams he photo book closed, he turns around and looks at the chalk board. 

Bando’s foot steps Dre closer and closer until Poochy feels his body heat. Two large hands are set on his shoulders. 

“Ah yes this is a detailed account of all the gays in Doughport, well not all of them but a substantial amount. Feels like justice doesn’t it, soon we will nail every gay in Doughport! Let the penal system ravage their tight little assholes! Can you see it Poochy. I dream of it and thanks to young handsome men like you who have the balls full enough of courage we can see to it that all the gays are thoroughly fucked.” 

“Ah yes fucked...” Poochy fights his blush, when Bando said the f word he pressed himself against Poochy’s back.

“Even harder than you were my boy, your dedication to the cause is admirable.”

“Th-Thank you Sir...May I ask what this book is?”

“That’s a book of all my operatives.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’m glad you asked about that as I want to photograph you and place you in there. It’ll be a picture where you’re not sharing the focus. Follow me boy.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Bando has Poochy stand naked in his garage which has a tarp over the back. Poochy stands with a smile allowed to make his own pose as long as he’s not covering himself he has one making the peace sign at his waist and the other above his head in a fist. Poochy closes one eyes to make it look like hues winking in the picture. The flash flashes and after the picture becomes clear they review it, both are happy with it.

“Good boy, now onto phase two.”

“I’m very excited, what is it sir?”

“Taking the suspected fairy to court and locking him away!”

“Oh....”

“Smile boy you’ll never have to take that black prick again.” 

“Oh Henry? but why Henry? Out of curiosity.” 

“Well clearly he’s doing the most damage my boy and not just to you but he’s in charge of that horrible gym where I have had multiple operative confirm that it’s a gay den of sin. I’ve never got Henry before none of the operatives I’ve sent there want to go back, he’s wrecked too many but you you are my best operative by far! So, I’ll put in the call now and we’ll get that big black dick thrown in prison forever!!” 

“Yyyaaayyyyy...oh-oh boy....”

“You okay boy? What’s wrong with your face?”

“Nothing, I’m just so happy I’m gonna cry tears of joy Umm can I use the bathroom real quick not to cry by the way at the lost of my daddy. Just gotta use it like man.” 

“It’s to the left, boy.” 

“Thank you.” 

...

“All rise for the Honorable Judge Koopingon.”

Everyone in the court room stands up as a young blonde man enters it, taking his seat of power. 

“All may be seated. Thank you, bailiff Mons, now we’ve gathered here to judge whether or not the accused, a mister Henry Bob-omb, is guilty of being a homosexual. The court is now in session, we will now hear the opening statements.” 

“Yes, your honor, I am a law abiding god fearing upstanding citizen this person however represents everything we hate, he’s a filthy homosexual hear for our sons and husbands and brothers and uncles and step uncles and grandfathers and great grandfathers-“

“We get it. Is that all?” 

“Uh almost your honor, this young man has put him in harm’s way to prove to true mad the court that this man deserves to be lock away, the things that demon has done to him are unspeakable! Uh the prosecution rests.” 

“And would the Defendant like to respond?”-Jude Koopington 

“Call me Daddy, and I don’t know these people, I run a respectable and intense gym. I never once engaged in a homosexual act and nor do I ever plan to, your honor.” 

“We will now hear from the witness.” 

The door opens and Poochy walls down the aisle trying his best not to look at anyone. He swears to tell the truth and nothing but the truth on the sacred book. He then takes his seat next to the judge, though not nearly as elevated. 

“Can you state your name for the court.” 

“Poochy.” 

“Your real name pleas.” 

“That is my real name.” 

“Oof......last name?”

“Starlight.” 

“You may begin your testimony.” 

“Oh, where do I start? Oh well one day I walked into Henry’s gym and he fucked me.” 

“Wh-what?”

“Umm is that how I do this? I’m a bit nervous.” 

“Don’t be nervous just start at the beginning and with a few more details but watch your language young man.” 

“Oh sorry, okay so I think it was last Monday or maybe the Monday before that I became under Bando’s employ to reveal the threat of homosexuals. I knew they could be anywhere and anyone so I went to the gym to see what I could undercover. My suspicions were confirmed by Henry and another employee of his, Wigory, several times. They would uhh have sex with me then ask me to come back the next day for the same treatment.” 

“Would the Defense like to cross examine the witness?”-Judge Koopington asks, getting a literal rise from Henry. 

“Yes. Poochy, what do you do on a normal day?” Henry asks walking over to Poochy. 

“Um I wake up eat breakfast go to school, go home do homework if I feel like then eat dinner with my family and go to sleep.”

“Do you have any life goals anything you aspire to be?”

“An astronomer.” 

“I object Your Honor there is no point to these questions.” Special officer Bando chimes in.

“Is there a point to these questions, uh daddy?”-Koopington.

“Yes, I’m trying to find out why this young scholar suddenly decided to go around looking for dudes to accuse of being homosexuals. Are you gay, Poochy?”-Henry.

“Ye-nooo. Nope not me.”-Poochy 

“No more jokes Poochy, why my gym? No better question how did you meet this Bando fella? And what exactly has you doing?”

“My dad always wanted me to join the army but I mother thought it be too dangerous for her only child so I was looking for other ways to defend my country.

“That’s not what I asked, how did you find out about whatever it is your joined.

“Oh, I saw a flyer on a telephone poll, it said it I was to defend my country against the homosexual threat.”

“I see, so you found some random flyer telling your that you’ll be making big changes to the benefit of the entire nation but it’s just you and that guy picking and choosing whose gay and who’s not?” 

“Uh well I mean oh no it’s easy to pick out a gay.” 

“How am I gay?” 

“You fucked me.” 

“Language young man.”-Scolds Judge Koopington.

“Sorry uhh you treated me like a woman after dark.” 

“I did no such thing.” Henry says plainly.

“But you did you put your penis in my butt a lot.” 

“I repeat, I did no such thing nor do I ever plan to lay with a man. Now, do you have an answer to my question?” 

“Uh it’s how you walk and talk?”

“I see, how or are you?” 

“19.”

“What do you know about homosexuals?” 

“Uhhhhh.”

“Nothing huh?” 

“I know some things like they walk like a sissy.”

“ ** _I_** walk like a sissy?” Henry asks actually surprised by Poochy’s comment. 

“N-no sir.” Poochy hastily responds slightly frightened.

“So why accuse me?”

“Your gym is on the way to my school, it was convenient...” Poochy’s resolve breaks slightly and he speaks an unrehearsed truth.

“Is it wrong for me to assume that you tried this stunt because if you can get someone Ike me to be found guilty you believe you can get just about anyone else convicted just the same?” 

“Oh I didn’t think of that oh but yeah that was the plan.”

“No further questions your honor.”-Henry takes his seat. 

“Does the prosecution have a rebuttal?”-Koopington 

“No, your honor let’s move on to the first piece of evidence.”-Bando 

“Very well. The court will now review the first price of evidence...a note?”

“It’s a report, your grace a factual account of what happened.”

“I object this being called evidence anyone could write down that I did anything. This is nothing more than a sick story made by an obedient boy.”-Henry states. 

“No, it lists locations, how else would he know of those if it didn’t happen?” 

“These locations are common place, all he had to do was walk in and look around, it’s gym not a penitentiary, I allow my members to roam. All this proves is that he went to my gym and looked around, that’s all.”

“Order. Order! Objection, sustained, this is mostly just hearsay.”-Koopington smacks his gavel on its little pedestal.

“Hmph.”-Bando 

“Poochy, you may step down.”

“Wait your honor I would like to ask the boy the purpose of this falsehood?”-Henry

“Overruled, not important. Now, can the defendant take the stand.” 

“Yes, your honor.” 

“Henry...you claim to be a straight man but I see no ring your fingers-“-Bando begins standing to his feet and walking towards the stand.

“I don’t see one on yourself either.” Henry retorts.

“Hagh-let me finish!” -Flusters an angry Bando.

“Let him finish.”-Says Judge Koopington.

“Fine.” Henry crosses his arms over his chest. “Proceed.”

“As I was saying you claim to be straight but your single with not even a lady friend or a rumor of one. Do you even have a girl friend?”

“Thanks for reminding me that I’m still single, thanks for that. And for your information, I care more about my job than finding a romantic partner or lady as you put it. My career fulfills me.”

“The career where you see naked men i their most venerable state?”

“The career that pushes men to be the best they can be, where they can be proud of themselves, where they can feel like men despite financial or marital issues. They come down to my gym and leave those troubles behind for a few hours.”

“Seems like a den for perverts to pray upon defenseless boys.” 

“I’m not the one who told a bunch of boys to try to get fucked by older men, also that’s a terrible excuse for a question. Ask me a real question.” 

“Hmmm. How long have you been a homosexual?”

“Never, how about you?” 

“Cheeky little smart ass. I’m the one asking the questions here.” 

“Huh I just realized that you look familiar. Is this personal somehow?” 

“N-no. I’m just a man doing his due diligence and I’m the one asking the questions! The prosecution rests.”

“I would like to bring Bando to the stand.” 

“Movement approved. Bando please take the stand.” 

“....shit....” 

“Your name is Bando correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“And who are you?” 

“Special Officer Bando Just transferred to Doughport recently.”

“So you’re a cop?” 

“.....a special officer.” 

“That’s is not a yes Bando, what exactly is your jurisdiction? What’s a special officer? Can you actually arrest someone? What’s with the cowboy hat? 

“....”

“Your big play is not to answer any of my questions?“

“....”

“How about you answer just this one, what are doing with these young men still in college, they have lives to live and here you are scaring the every god out of with fables of gays and forcing them to solicit themselves?” 

“I want to end the homosexual scourge and it’ll only end with every suspected gay in prison.” 

“And what is the process of that? What’s with the young men?”

“...” 

“Okay can I have someone a bit more responsive instead of some western stiff? Why are you so afraid to answer my questions? An honest straight man like yourselves should jump at a chance like this unless you’re hiding something like the fact that you’re the gay one.” 

“HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY SEXUALITY! I’M STRAIGHTER THAN YOU’LL EVER BE!”

“Least that’s a reply...so again what’s the deal with that young man, is he the only one?”

“Yes....” Bando speaks hesitantly, eyes darting from Hebert to the judge and back.

“Your lying.”

“No, I was just-“

“You put up flyers, that means you at least wanted several boys to join you or follow you, I should say like a cult.”

“I did not start a cult! My mission is honorable and it only works with young men.” 

“How many?” 

“Thirteen...”

“13? Thirteen...what a _particular_ number most would think it to be unlikely...do you always wear that awful mattered hat?” 

“Awful? Mattered!? I keep this hat in pristine condition at all times it was given to me by my father and his father before him.” 

“So, it’s not a cowboy’s hat is it?” 

“Of course not, this is- it doesn’t matter what type of hat this is.”

“Oh, like if it was **_sheriff’s_** hat?” 

“.....” 

“....”

“...”

Bando stares at the glaring Henry, his eyes narrowing with passion while Bando starts to sweat. Bando dashes out of the stands and jumps through a window. He shatters the glass, starling the jury and everyone else in the court room. People gather round the other windows to catch a glimpse of what’s going on once Henry runs after him.

“Get back here you son of a bitch!” 

“No! I’m not who you think I am! I swear- oh dear god you’re so strong! AAH!!” Bando comes crashing through the window. Bando rolls across the ground but quickly revolves scrambling to his feet. He attempts to Mel mother run for it. 

“Um Mons?” 

“On it, freeze-” She massive well-built Mons tackles Bando as he tries to run own the isle. 

“Damn it! No unhand me!” 

“Stop resisting or I will be forced to use force!”-Warns Mons. 

“Sorry about that your honor by that is Sheriff Bando.” Henry crawls back through the window, he dusts himself off. ”You’re probably too young to know this but 20 years ago a man that man Sheriff Bando saw to rid Dough Port of homosexuals by starting a deputy program. There were thirteen of us and he fucked us all saying it was part of our examination. I move to end this trial as you said the only evidence is based on hearsay and I plan on suing Bando for all he’s worth and want him tried for being a homosexual!” 

“No, your honor he’s the homosexual he’s making it all up!” 

“I, your honor actually have proof I have something of Sheriff Bando’s and it’s something only he would have.” 

“Do you have it with you right now?”

“I don’t leave home without, waiting for a day like today.” 

“Very well if this pans out then I accept your terms. What is it?” 

“I believe it to a be a ring for his penis.”

“Hmm how obscene...”-Ponders Judge Koopington

“No! Your honor there is no need for this! We’re in the middle of a trial!” Flails Bando but he’s held in a tight grip underneath Bailiff Mons. 

“Your Honor it is your call but I assure you this is a terrible man, who abuses the trust placed in him just like he did with the poor boy Poochy.”

“Hmm I’ll allow it, Mons, take him to the deliberation room no but us needs to see such a sight.” 

“Yes, your honor. Alright, up you go.” Mons drags a struggling Bando all the way across the courtroom.

“No! Nooo! NOOOO!!!” Screams Bando.

Judge Koopington follows suit then in goes Henry. 

“Alright off with those pants.” 

“Get away from me!! No! Stop it!!”

“Oh my! What a large penis!”-Koopington 

“I’m bigger but now for the ring.”-Henry

“No! How do we know it’s not yours!?”-Bando

“It won’t fit, see.”-Henry states taking off his pants behind a window less door.

“Dear god, man it’s utterly massive.”-Exclaims Judge Koopington.

“Woah nice dick, man.”-Compliments Mons

“Thank you, Mons. Now, hold him still.” 

“Should we all just show each other our dicks mean half of us are naked already? Could be fun.” 

“Focus bailiff.” Scolds Judge Koopington

“Just wondering...wouldn’t be the worst thing...”

“Nngh!”-Bando 

“It fits.”-Henry

“That doesn’t prove anything!” 

“He has a point.”-Judge Koopington

“It’s engraved with a ‘property of Sheriff Bando’.”-Daddy Henry 

“Sshhit.”-Sheriff Bando

“It is?”-Judge Koopington

“Take a closer look, see for yourselves.”

“Oh my well let’s see...ah yes there it is ‘This is the property of Sheriff Bando’ well there is is clear as day.” 

“This is a set up! I’ve been framed!”-Bando

“Your Honor, if that were true he wouldn’t be acting so difficult, can you please make a verdict.” 

“Yes yes I wi-Mons pull up your pants!”

“Not bad boy.”-Henry

“Thank you, Daddy.”-Mons

“Alright make him decent before taking him back out.”-Koopington 

“Umm I can’t your honor his dick is hard it won’t go back in.”

“Anyone have a towel?”

“You can use my shirt.”-Henry 

“That’s not- woah...you are big.”

“I should start going to your gym, I want to be that big.” Fawns Mons. 

“He’s not that great!”-Bando

....

“Thank you everyone for their patience now Regarding Thai case the case of Daddy Henry being a homosexual, we find the defendant...not guilty! The counter case regarding Sheriff Bando will begin next week to the day. This court is adjourned.” 

The smack of a gavel disperses the court. Henry walks out side, a freeman and feels a tug on shorts. 

Henry looks behind him to see a familiar face though much more distressed.

“Hello Poochy.” 

“IM SO SORRY!!! I DIDNT KNOW THAT THAI WOULD HAPPENED!!”

“Don’t be sad Poochy because of you that bastard is going to get everything he deserves. He used you Poochy, don’t feel bad. Do you need a ride?”

“Y-yes.” 

“Come let’s get you home.” 

Poochy fastens his seat belt in Henry’s truck.

“Honestly, I didn’t know we’d go to court, I got distracted by what we did I forgot that there was a point to it.”

“It’s fine he tricked me too well i men kind tricked, didn’t expect him to fuck me but I did think there was fucking in the future.”

“...”

“...I got you something...”

“Really?”

“Uh yeah I may not be as gentle or as warm hearted as Rhys is or wants me to be but it doesn’t mean I don’t care for you any less...open the glove box.” 

“Okay...oh! What’s this!? It’s so cute!”

“It’s a collar...with your name being Poochy I thought it’d be cute if you wore a dog collar...”

“I love it!!” Poochy Shouts outing the collar around his neck, it’s a blue collar with small spikes and a heart shaped lock, which he locks around his neck.

“Good...want to go back to my house for a bit, I think you need a little punishment.” 

“Yes daddy!” 

“So, what are you going to do now?”

“I was wondering if it’s alright if I could keep coming to the gym, I know I’m not like a member but I really like going.” 

“You like getting fucked boy?”

“Yes daddy, by you, Wigory and Rhys it was very fun having you all inside me...you are my favorite though...I cried when Bando told me that you’re go away forever...”

“I’m not going anywhere boy.” 

“Can you meet my parents?” 

“Why? You sound like you want to date me.”

“...well...”

“Oh, you’re precious, I would love to meet your parents.” 

“Yay! Again, sorry bout Bando.” 

“I’m not actually upset about what he did, but he came for me, tried to send me to prison, no one gets away with that. He had to learn his lesson, just like when he fucked me oh he fucked me first then all the other boys he was so tired afterwards he fell asleep. That’s how I got his cock ring, I actually just wanted one for myself but it didn’t fit me so I just kept it as a souvenir .”

“Oh, what happened anyway?” 

“Well kinda the same thing that happened today I ratted him out to the authorities.” 

“Why?”

“...he didn’t love me...” 

“But you loved him?” 

“It was just a crush but at the time he was my one and only, and he was everything I liked he was authoritative and big and he took hold of you like he would not let go. He always wanted to be so deep in your asshole no matter how tight you were. I sought myself to be more like him. Anyway, we grew closer we had sex often and I had sex with other men for him but when I asked him about my growing feelings, I thought he knew that what he was doing was you know pretty gay he insisted that I was getting turned. He honestly believed himself to be straight and rejected me, threw me out and stopped contacting me all together. I tried apologizing and saying things like it was just a test but they didn’t work so I told the cops about a massive pervert but before he could have a trial he skipped town.”

“Oh wow, I wonder why he came back.”

“He probably thought no one would recognize him, he was more clean cut but enough about him, we should focus on us.” 

“Ok daddy!”

“Probably shouldn’t say that in front of your parents. Then again it could be hilarious.”

The End


End file.
